bombermanfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquamarine and Alea's Adventures: The Amusement Park of Terror
Aquamarine and Alea's Adventures: The Amusement Park of Terror (アクアマリンとアリアのアリス：恐怖の遊園地 in Japanese) is an Arcade and PC light gun game released in 15th of February 2013. Plot: PC Version: Sir Giga the evil Ceratosaurus has hypnotized the residents of Dinosaur Kingdom in southeast Alfitaria to do his biddings, by building an amusement park to trick the 765 Production idols and capturing them in succession. Only the Alfitarian Investigation Team, Aquamarine Futami and Alea Amethyst can stop the evil dinosaur and put an end to the amusement park! Arcade Version: Sir Giga the evil Ceratosaurus has revived all dinosaurs to build an amusement park to kidnap Aquamarine's girlfriend. Only the Japanese Investigation Team, Aquamarine Futami and Alea Amethyst can stop the evil dinosaur and put an end to the amusement park! How to Play: Grab the submachine gun and hold the trigger, switch weapons by pushing the pedal or pressing space bar in PC, reload by shooting outside the screen or clicking the left mouse button in PC (for Shotgun and Handgun only, SMG does not need to be reloaded). Whenever an enemy or a boss shows a circle, shoot it quickly before it turns red and hits you. If you lose all life, it's Game Over (or Gabe Aben in PC) for Aquamarine and Alea, and Sir Giga claims victory! There are 5 stages (4 stages and 1 unlockable finale) to complete! Characters (info from the arcade flyer): Aquamarine Futami (アクアマリン二見): Aquamarine is a 17-year old boy from Fukushima, Tōhoku region. He survived the nuclear meltdown by freezing himself using his cryoaquatic power. He likes ichthyology, swimming, Pokemon games and visiting Aquamarine Fukushima Alea Minune Alea is a 16-year old succubus (a female demon) from Chiba, Kantō region. She suddenly came back to life after she died in a car crash. She likes to play her guitar, music, wrestling and visiting shopping malls around Chiba Sir Giga Pozharsky (卿ギガポジャルスキー) Sir Giga is a 4.000.000-year old Ceratosaurus from the Ural Mountains (no actual Ceratosaurus in Ural Mountains). He survived numerous dinosaur extinction including the K/T extinction and blaming people for destroying his people of dinosaurs. He likes world domination and his peoples, the dinosaurs Yukiho Hagiwara (萩原雪歩) Yukiho Hagiwara is a 17-year old girl from an unknown place in Japan. She is a very famous idol from 765 Productions who easily cry and scared. She is Aquamarine's beloved girlfriend. She likes Japanese tea and writing poems Worlds (PC Version): World 1: Adventure Land (アドベンチャーランド) Captives: *Haruka Amami *Miki Hoshii Stage 1-1: Dolphin Show (イルカショー) Enemies: *Velociraptor clowns *Vampire bats *Ichthyosaurus (MID-BOSS) Stage 1-2: Souvenir Shop (土産物店) A Bonus stage, shoot down all of the Sir Giga plushes to win the health pack Stage 1-3: Roller Coaster (ジェットコースター) Enemies: *Velociraptor clowns *Pterodactyls *Insectorsaurus *ROFLCopter (BOSS) World 2: Horror Area (ホラーエリア) Captives: *Chihaya Kisaragi *Azusa Miura Stage 2-1: Spinning Eggs (紡績卵) Enemies: *Velociraptor clowns *Triceratops muscular clowns Stage 2-2: Frankenstein's Castle Part 1 (フランケンシュタインの城パート1) Enemies: *Skeletons *Mummies *Dilophosaurus wizards *Vampire bats *Insectorsaurus *Frankenstein (MID-BOSS 1) *Merasmus (MID-BOSS 2) Stage 2-3: Frankenstein's Castle Part 2 (フランケンシュタインの城パート2) Enemies: *Mummies *Velociraptor clowns *Ghastly knights *Wraiths *Vampire bats *European Dragon (BOSS) World 3: Dinosaur Town (恐竜タウン) Captives: *Iori Minase *Yayoi Takatsuki Stage 3-1: Dinosaur Ride (恐竜ライド) Enemies: *Velociraptor clowns *Insectorsaurus Stage 3-2: Dinosaur Food Court Part 1 (恐竜のフードコートパート1) Enemies: *Dilophosaurus janitors *Gallimimus waitresses *Velociraptor clowns *Insectorsaurus *Insectorsaurus Queen (MID-BOSS) Stage 3-3: Dinosaur Food Court Part 2 (恐竜のフードコートパート2) Enemies: *Dilophosaurus chefs *Insectorsaurus *Insectorsaurus larvae *Giganotosaurus Butcher (BOSS) World 4: Pleistocene Circus (更新世のサーカス) Captives: *Ritsuko Akizuki *Makoto Kikuchi Stage 4-1: Ferris Wheel (観覧車) Enemies: *Velociraptor clowns Stage 4-2: Pleistocene Circus Entrance (更新世サーカスエントランス) Enemies: *Velociraptor clowns riding Brontotheriums *Gallimimus jugglers riding unicycles *Diatryma x3 (MID-BOSS) Stage 4-3: Pleistocene Circus Tent (更新世のサーカステント) Enemies: *Caspian tigers *Cave bears *Velociraptor clowns *Atlas the Forgotten Wooly Mammoth (BOSS) World 5: Rickety Town (ガタガタタウン) Captives: *Ami and Mami Futami Stage 5-1: Dinosaur Train (恐竜列車) Enemies: *Velociraptor clowns *Insectorsaurus Stage 5-2: Toy Village (おもちゃ村) Enemies: *Velociraptor clowns *Teddy bears *Deaddy the Teddy Bear (MID-BOSS) Stage 5-3: Russian Palace (ロシアの宮殿) Enemies: *Skeletal gun-toting troops *Velociraptor clowns *Pterodactyls carrying bombs *Robot Heavy Weapons Guy (MID-BOSS) Stage 5-4: Crocodile Stadium (スタジアムワニ) Enemies: *Kaprosuchus (BOSS) After clearing all of the 5 stages, a final sixth stage will appear World 6: Sir Giga's Domain (卿ギガのドメイン) Captives: *Yukiho Hagiwara *Takane Shijou *Hibiki Ganaha Stage 6-1: Dinosaur Breeding Laboratory (恐竜の繁殖研究所) Enemies: *Velociraptors *Gallimimus *Dilophosaurus *Insectorsaurus *Pterodactyls *Carnotaurus sastrei x2 (MID-BOSS) Stage 6-2: Sir Giga's Castle (ギガ卿の城) Enemies: *Sir Giga (FINAL BOSS) Worlds (Arcade Version): World 1: Rickety Town (ガタガタタウン) A town filled with rides and a food court, but look out for dinosaurs! Enemies: *Velociraptor clowns *Insectorsaurus *Dilophosaurus gas station workers *Gallimimus waitresses *Giganotosaurus Miner (BOSS) World 2: Haunted House (お化け屋敷) A house filled with ghoulies, undeads and bats. Scream and panic all over the place! Enemies: *Skeletons *Vampire bats *Mummies *Giant spiders *Skeletal hands *Merasmus the Dark Magician (BOSS) World 3: Mutant Park (ミュータントパーク) A park with many dinosaur mutant and hybrid displays, plus an aquatic laboratory! Enemies: *Velocirapwolfs (hybrid between Velociraptor and Dire Wolf) *Dilotrymas (hybrid between Dilophosaurus and Diatryma) *Gorgommoths (hybrid between Gorgonopsid and Wooly Mammoth) *Sabretooth Bats (hybrid between bats and Sabretooth Tiger) *Serperaptors (hybrid between snakes and Velociraptor) *Koolaxolotl (hybrid between Koolasuchus and axolotls) *Mesaraphitecus (hybrid between Gigantophitecus and Mesaraneus) (MID-BOSS) *Brachiohydra (hybrid between Hydra and Brachiosaurus) (BOSS) World 4: Pleistocene Circus (更新世のサーカス) A circus with many dinosaur performers and pleistocene animals. Search for their leader, Atlas! Enemies: *Compsognathus knife-wielding clowns *Velociraptor clowns *Sabretooth Tigers *Pteranodons *Dilophosaurus doctors *Atlas the Forgotten Wooly Mammoth (BOSS) After completing all first four worlds, a 5th finale will be opened! World 5: Forbidden Area (禁断エリア) Finally, you've reached Sir Giga's base of operations! Defeat him to save Yukiho! Enemies: *Sir Giga (FINAL BOSS) Ending: PC: Sir Giga is arrested by Col. Butcher and the amusement park is taken down by King Tyrannosaurus for illegal forest clearing. The idols and Alea savely went home except for Yukiho, who gave Aquamarine a kiss in the cheek in the sunset Arcade: Sir Giga is defeated and turned into fossil again and Yukiho gave Aquamarine a kiss in the cheek Category:Games Category:Arcade Remakes